


iBond With The Nub

by SouthernB3lle



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Freddie find out they have something in common...They are both Potterheads. Written before I had a Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. iLike Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more about friendship then a relationship. Written before I had a Beta.

"Knock, knock. Entering," Freddie said entering the Shay's apartment. Sam was sprawled across the couch with her feet in Carly's lap.

"Hey," Carly said.

"What's up, Fredweird?" Sam said.

Freddie sat down in a chair and looked at the TV. "Whatcha watching?"

"Girly Cow," Sam said.

"Ugh. Can't we watch Celebrities Underwater?" Freddie groaned.

"No, it's a new episode. Shh," Sam said her eyes glued on the TV.

Freddie groaned again as the commercials came on. He immediately looked at the scene as he heard the music. Sam sat up.

"Oo, Harry Potter," they both said.

Carly rolled her eyes but turned up the volume. As the commercial went off, her two best friends started talking about it excitedly.

"Oh my chiz, that was the best trailer!"

"I can not wait!"

"It's going to be EPIC!"

The two stopped talking and looked at each other. "You like Harry Potter?" They said together. "Yes. It's the best," They said again.

"I can't believe I like something that the nub likes," Sam said.

"Haha," Freddie said. "I can't believe you like it. Do you like just the movies?"

"Are you kidding? The movies are great and everything but they don't compare to the books," Sam said. She smirked at him. "Yes, Benson, I've read the books. About ten times each actually."

"Wow, Puckett, I'm impressed," Freddie said. He opened his mouth to say something smart when Carly cut him off.

"Would you two stop? You finally like something the other likes and you are arguing," Carly said clearly frustrated.

"Fine," They said together.

"It's kinda surprising you both like something especially something as odd as Harry Potter," Carly said who clearly wasn't a big fan.

"What? Harry Potter is not odd!" Freddie and Sam yelled together.

"It is the best!"

"It's genius!"

"Everything about it is amazing!"

"Don't you dare say anything about it again!" Sam threatened, Freddie crossed his arms and nodded.

"Aw, guys, you're bonding!" Carly said.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. Sam shrugged as Freddie said "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Favorite villain?" Sam asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Freddie asked.

"Come on. It's a good question!"

"No, usually the question is favorite character not villain!"

"You have to have a favorite villain!"

"Who would have a favorite villain?"

"Well I do!"

"That's not a shock."

"Guys!" Carly yelled. "This isn't really bonding!"

"Carly, this is just what me and Sam do. Argue," Freddie said.

Carly sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Now I want to watch Order of Phoenix," Sam said getting up and going through the Shay's movies.

"Why Order?" Freddie asked. "I love them all but if I had a least favorite, it would be Order."

"In Order, Harry is dealing with Voldemort in his head without knowing it. I like it," Sam said standing up straight. "Shay, why don't you have any Harry Potter movies?"

"Cause I don't like them!" Carly called from the kitchen. "And I don't understand them!"

"Then read the books!" Sam and Freddie yelled together. They looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Freddork, you have Order, right?" Sam asked.

"Special edition," Freddie said. "Why?"

"Because I want to watch it! Go get it!"

"No, I don't want to watch it. Voldemort scares!" Carly said.

"Fine. Freddie, let's go," Sam said dragging Freddie out of the apartment and into his apartment. "Your mom working?"

"Yeah," Freddie said confused.

"Great. Go get all the Harry Potter movies. Starting today until the last one comes out, we are watching all the movies," Sam said.

* * *

Carly was lonely. For the past week, her two bet friends have spent every waking moment together. Every night they watch a different Harry Potter movie at Freddie's apartment. A few times in the iCarly studio, Carly has walked in to see Freddie reading one of the books out loud. Sam would have her feet in his lap and would be listening intensity. Other times she would walk into Groovie Smoothies and they would be arguing about character. Just like now.

"They're twins! How can one be cuter then the other?"

"Well, he is in my mind!"

"They're identical!"

"But Fred's cuter!"

Carly sighed. "Guys, I'm bored!"

"Oo, you can help me with my outfit for the midnight showing," Sam said stopping her argument with Freddie.

"Wait, you're going to the midnight showing of Harry Potter?" Carly asked.

"Uh huh."

"And you're dressing up?"

"Uh huh."

"With Freddie?"

"Uh huh," Sam said. "I'm going as Tonks."

"Who?" Carly asked confused.

"The girl with purple hair in the fifth movie," Sam explained.

"Oo." Realization appeared in Carly's face then confusion. "You want purple hair?"

"I was just going to wear a wig," Sam said. "but I need help on the outfit."

"Carly looked at Freddie. "Who are you going as?"

Freddie shrugged. "Can't decide."

"When are you going?" Carly asked as Sam got up to get food before getting ready.

"The showing is tonight," Freddie said. "We are meeting a big group of Potterheads at 8:30 to eat. Then we'll go to the theater at 11:00 and wait."

"And Freddie will buy me popcorn," Sam said eating the ham she found.

"Potterhead?"

Sam and Freddie sighed and said together. "Harry Potter fans."

"Potterheads are weird," Carly said.

"Can you help me or not?" Sam asked getting annoyed.

* * *

Sam pulled her hair into the wig cap then put on the purple wig which happened to look just like Tonks' hair in the movie. Carly helped smooth it down. "Well?" Sam asked.

"You look good with purple hair," Carly said.

"Thanks," Sam said getting out her phone and sending a text.

"Texting Freddie?"

"Yep. He's late," She said looking at the clock in Carly's room that read 8:15.

"Wonder who he decided to be," Carly said brushing Sam's wig.

"Don't know but it better be good," Sam said as her phone went off. "Finally, he's here." She grabbed the black robe and slipped it on then pulled on combat boots. She rushed downstairs, with Carly right behind her. "Finally, Frednub- wait, who are you?" Sam stopped and looked at him. He was wearing a black suit and had on a blonde wig. "Oh my gosh, you're Malfoy!"

Freddie chuckled at Sam's excitement and Carly's confused face. "I thought about what you said about favorite villain so I decided Malfoy. He is mean but still a hero," He said.

"But he isn't really a villain just-"

"Misunderstood," Freddie finished. Sam grinned. "Plus if you decided to be a good guy, I needed to be a bad guy." Sam laughed and stuck her keys in her pocket and grabbed her 'wand.' "I like the purple hair. It suits you."

Sam grinned. "Thanks. Now let's go! I'm starving." She pushed Freddie out the door and waved bye to Carly.

Carly grinned at her two best friends. Even after bonding over something, they still had no idea that they liked each other.


	2. iGo See Harry Potter

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with the brownie for desert," Freddie said handing the waiter the menu.

The waiter looked at Sam who was last. "I'll have the chicken dinner platter with a baked potato and corn and the triple chocolate cake for desert," Sam said. She felt the table roll their eyes but ignored it as she handed back the menu.

"So Carly didn't want to join?" Gibby asked.

"Carly doesn't really like Harry Potter," Freddie said.

"She's scared of Voldemort, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Terrified," Sam said. "Who are you suppose to be, Gibby?"

"I'm Dobby!" He said. He was wearing a bed sheet around him like a toga with different socks and shoes and a hat.

"Dobby dies," Sam said.

"So does Tonks!"

"Touche. Wendy?"

"Ginny Weasley and Tim here is Harry," Wendy said pointing to her boyfriend who waved awkwardly.

Sam turned to Tasha who was by Gibby. She was also wearing a bed sheet like a toga.

"I'm Winky. Gibby convinced me," She said.

Sam nodded. She turned to Freddie who was laughing silently. She bit her tongue to stop from laughing. The waiter came back with their food and Sam start digging in.

"This is so good," She mumbled with her month full.

Freddie chuckled as he ate his fries. He was half way done when Sam finished.

"I hope they do Mrs. Weasley's famous line," She said stealing his fry.

"They will. I read something about it. I just hope they do Snape's memory right," Freddie said.

"Oo, yes," Wendy agreed.

"They just better have Teddy!" Sam said. "They didn't even mention Tonks was pregnant in the first part!"

"They better!"

"They have too!"

They continued talking about what they wanted then left at ten to go to the theater. And of course Sam started complaining.

"Why are getting here so early?" She whined.

"Because Shane texted me and said they are separating us into theaters outside," Freddie said leading her through the parking lot. "Something they didn't do for the first part."

"Shane's here? Why didn't he join us?" She asked twirling her wand and poking Gibby in the back.

"Ow, Sam!"

"And risk getting killed again?" Freddie said. "He said he didn't want to break every bone in his body again."

"Yeah, oops. Oh chiz." Sam stopped as they came up to the theater. "Wow. We aren't in that line, are we?"

"I hope not," Freddie said. "Stay right here. I'll go ask." Freddie went up to the front.

"I hope we don't have to wait outside for two hours," Wendy said.

"If they do, I'm blaming Gibby," Sam said.

"Why is it always me?" Gibby asked.

The group busted out laughing. They were still laughing when Freddie came back.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"G-g-g-gibby," Sam said.

"Ookay," He said. "Well we aren't in that line. We are starting a line by that line. Let's go." He led them over to where some of the workers were standing. "Front of the line!"

"For two hours. Yay!" Sam said sarcastically. She sat down where they were suppose to wait.

The rest of the group joined her, sitting and talking until they could go in.

* * *

The group walked out of the theater at 2:30 in the morning. Sam threw away her empty large popcorn bag and empty large drink.

"That was amazing!"

"It was so good!"

"A great ending to a great 10 years!"

"It was so sad!"

 

"They cut Teddy!" Sam cried. "I mean who does that. JK Rowling created Teddy to draw full circle to the story and they cut him! I'm going to track down David Yates and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Sam, you can't give a famous director a piece of your mind," Freddie said. "Ugh, we are never going to get out of here."

The group looked around the parking lot. "Oh chiz," They said.

"Well, Tim, we should try to leave. Bye! I had fun!" Wendy dragged Tim off.

"See ya, Sam, Freddie," Gibby said leading Tasha off.

"Come on, Sam," Freddie said taking Sam's hand and leading her to his car. He opened the car door for her. She got in and took off her wig as he closed the door. She then took off her wig cap. Freddie got in and took off his wig. "This thing was itchy."

Sam nodded in agreement as she shaked her hair. "So was mine." She threw the wigs and caps in the back seat.

They stayed quiet until they got out of the parking lot.

"So what did you think?" Freddie asked.

Sam pulled her feet to when she was sitting on them. "It's sad. I've been reading these books since I saw the first movie and now that I know I'll never read or see a new adventure is hard."

"Well there is Pottermore in October," Freddie reminded her.

"True."

"And you can always reread them again. And watch the movies again. And go to the theme park."

"If I can ever have enough money to go."

"You will. I've never been either."

"We should go together," Sam said.

Freddie grinned. "That will be fun."

"Are you sad it's over?"

"Of course but I'll never forget Harry. Harry taught me even geeky kids find a place. Harry found friends and a home and so did I," Freddie explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I never really had friends until I met you and Carly. I never really had a home until iCarly," Freddie said.

"Neither did I. Harry taught us the same thing," Sam said.

Freddie turned and grinned at her. "Yeah he did."


	3. iStarKid Potter

Sam walked into the iCarly studio, humming a random song. Freddie was working on his laptop.

"Hey, Sam," He said still typing.

"Hi, Fredward," She said going back to humming as she sat in a beanbag.

"Whatcha humming?" He asked having never heard of the song. Which was weird, cause him and Sam usually had the same taste in music.

"Don't know. I was watching Splashface videos such as Fred, parodies of songs, Potter puppet pals when I cam across a Harry Potter fan video. It had clips from the movies but was playing this weird song," Sam explained.

"What's it called? I'll look it up," Freddie said.

"It said Harry Freakin' Potter."

"Interesting. Never heard of it. Let me just…" He started typing. "I found it. 'Harry Freakin' Potter is a song written by Darren Criss for A Very Potter Sequel, the sequel to A Very Potter Musical-'"

"Doesn't help. What is _A Very Potter Musical_?"

'"-a fan made musical of Harry Potter. The story is a parody based on several of the Harry Potter novels, particularly _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ by J. K. Rowling, as well as their film counterparts. _A Very Potter Musical_ tells the story of Harry Potter's return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the trials and tribulations of adolescence, his participation in the House Cup Championship, and the return of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort to power.' Interesting. Apparently it's really popular too," Freddie said. "It went viral, getting a million views."

"Wonder why we never heard of it," Sam wondered going beside him to look at pictures of the play.

"Don't know. It said the guy who plays Harry and who writes the songs, is now on Glee," Freddie said.

"Hum, we should watch it. It will make us feel better about Harry Potter ending," Sam suggested.

"Okay, let me get it play on the TV and back to back. Grab me a beanbag, will ya?"

"Uh huh," Sam said grabbing the other beanbag and putting it by hers. "How long is this play?"

"Two Acts each and about 13 parts each."

"I'm going to make popcorn," Sam said going downstairs. Carly was in the kitchen when she got there. "Hey, Carls."

"Hey, Sam. Whatcha you and Freddie doing?" She asked pouring some tea.

"We are about to watch _A Very Potter Musical_. Want to join?"

"More Harry Potter? Isn't it over?" Carly asked.

"Not as long as someone opens the books and watches the movies," Sam said. "Want to watch or not?"

"No thanks," Carly said.

"Shoot yourself," Sam said putting the popcorn in the microwave. She got out the butter salt and a bowl as Freddie came downstairs.

"It's loading. Splashface is so slow," Freddie said getting out two Peppy Colas.

"Yeah, ever since Zaplook brought, it has been so annoying," Sam said as the microwave dinged. "She took out the popcorn and put it in the bowl then put butter salt on it. "Okay, let's go." She headed upstairs, Freddie following. Once in the studio, she plopped down in the red beanbag. Freddie turned the volume up, pressed play, and then plopped in the blue on his stomach.

'"Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt,"' the guy as Harry sung. Freddie and Sam looked at each other then back at the screen.

'"Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lighting scar to know that they'll never ever give me what I want. I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet drive. Can't take these stupid muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive. I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, its September, so I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now. I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school. I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool. Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. At Hogwarts, Hogwarts , I think I'm going back."'

"Wow, this is awesome!" Sam said eating popcorn.

* * *

Carly turned off the TV. Sam and Freddie had been in the studio for about an hour now. "What are they doing up there?" She wondered out loud.

She went upstairs to the studio. At the door, she looked in. Sam was leaning against Freddie, shaking with laughter. Freddie was holding his side, also shaking with laughter. Carly raised an eyebrow and tried to listen in. All she heard was dead when Sam and Freddie started laughing loudly. Carly looked at them in confusion. She shook her head then went back downstairs.

* * *

Sam clapped her hands as the play ended. Freddie grinned and got up to stretch. He went over to his laptop. He took it off the screen.

"That was so funny!" Sam said. "Whoever plays Malfoy is the best. The way he rolled around on the floor was so funny!"

"It was hilarious!" Freddie said. "And she. A girl played Malfoy."

"Even better," Sam said standing up and stretching.

"Want to watch the sequel tomorrow or what?" Freddie asked.

"Finally! That was the longest play. Freddie, your mom wants you home. Sam, you want to stay the night?" Carly asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Bye, girls," Freddie said taking his laptop and going downstairs. He said bye to Spencer then went to his apartment. He told his mom he was tired and went straight to his room. He plugged in his laptop and changed into his pajamas. He got out a book and read until his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Sam.

**11:55**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**_Hey, is your mom asleep?_ **

**11:56**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_Yeah, why?_ **

**11:57**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**_I'll be over in two._ **

_What?_ Freddie thought confused. A few minutes later his phone buzzed, informing him that Sam was at his door. He snuck out to the door. He opened it to Sam in short purple plaid shorts and an outsized Fat Cakes shirt. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I couldn't wait to watch the sequel tomorrow," She whispered back.

"Alright and be quiet. My mom has an early shift," He said leading her to his room.

She plopped on his bed. "Come on, Fredward," She said patting the bed.

Freddie grabbed his laptop off his desk and plugged it up by his bed then joined her on the bed. He opened up Splashface and typed in Starkid Potter.

"Don you have any food?" Sam asked as he pulled up _A Very Potter Sequel_.

"Yeah, there's a stash of Fat Cakes in the bottom drawer of my dresser," Freddie said. "It's for Sam emergencies."

"Awesome," Sam said grinned and getting up and looking though the drawer. "There they are." She grabbed a few Fat Cakes and went back to Freddie's bed. "Alright, I'm ready."

Freddie chuckled then hit play.

* * *

_'"RON:_   
_We've got these days of summer_   
_to remind us of each other..._

_HERMIONE:_   
_The time we have to spend apart_   
_will keep us in each other's heart..._

_HARRY:_   
_I'm hoping that the good ole' days are_   
_something I will dream about at night..._

_DRACO:_   
_Don't matter if it's soon or later,_   
_I know that it's gonna be alright!_

_HARRY, DRACO, RON, HERMIONE:_

_I don't wanna see you go,_   
_but it's not forever, not forever!_   
_Even it was,_   
_you now that I would never let it get me down._   
_You're the part of me that makes me better,_   
_wherever I go!_   
_So I will try_   
_not to cry-_   
_but no one needs to say goodbye..._

_[DANCE BREAK]_

_ALL:_   
_I don't wanna see you go,_   
_but it's not forever, not forever!_   
_Even it was,_   
_you now that I would never let it get me down._   
_You're the part of me that makes me better,_   
_wherever I go!_   
_So I will try_   
_not to cry-_   
_but no one needs to say goodbye!_

_Hermione: Harry, can you believe we only get seven years of Hogwarts?_

_Harry: Yeah but that's what makes it so special. Sure we have to go back home for the summer. But imagine how totally awesome going back going to be. Til then I'm gonna go back to the Muggle world. They're going to try and tell me that this wasn't real and none of this happened but you know what? It was real. It did happen. We spent time here, we made friends here and that's apart of us. Hogwarts is bigger then any of us, it's bigger the any of its founders and its going to be around long after we're gone. Maybe we'll see our kids come here. That's the thing about Hogwarts, no matter how long you're away from it, well there's always a way back._

_ALL:_   
_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,_   
_to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts,_   
_it's all that I love and it's all that I need_   
_at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends,_   
_to Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Slytherin!_   
_Back to the place where our story begins_   
_at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_DUMBLEDORE: I'm sorry, what's its name?_

_ALL:_   
_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_DUMBLEDORE: I didn't hear you kids!_

_ALL:_   
_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_HARRY: Man, I'm glad we went back!"'_

"Wow," Sam said as Freddie closed the site and shut off his laptop. "That song as the end was perfect."

"Yeah, it was. That guy Darren knew what he was writing and what we would be feeling when Harry ended," Freddie said going to put his laptop back on the desk.

"Those are awesome plays," Sam said.

"You mean super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot?" Freddie said.

Sam laughed then looked at the time. 3:30 in the morning. "I should go before Carly wakes up."

Freddie nodded and led her to the door. He opened it quietly.

"Thanks for staying up and watching the sequel with me," Sam whispered.

"Hey, I wanted to see it, too," Freddie said. "Those plays were the best."

"Yeah, they were. Night, Frednub."

"Night, Puckett."


	4. iWizarding World of Harry Potter

Sam Puckett always won. But there was nothing she wanted more then this. She had screamed so loudly when she saw the commercial, her mom had actually came in with a baseball bat. She HAD to win. If she won, Harry would live on. He would always live on but she could live the dream. To go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter would be a dream come true. That's why she had to win. She always won. So the day the contest closed, she had her email open for the next week. She checked it as many times as she could whether it was on Carly's computer, Freddie's laptop, Carly's PearPad, Freddie's PearPad, Carly's phone, or Freddie's phone. A week later, the winner was announced. Carly and Freddie were getting ready for iCarly in the studio so Sam was using Carly's computer. She opened her email and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other confused.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged as Sam burst through the door.

"Freddie! You'll never believe this! You-you have to come! AHH! Come on!" She screamed hugging Freddie and jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"Freddie! Come on!" Sam dragged Freddie out. Freddie shrugged at a confused Carly. She dragged him downstairs and to the computer. "Read."

Freddie sat down in the stool, mouthing the words. Sam jumped up and down excitedly beside him. He turned to her, a huge smile breaking out. "Oh my chiz! This is amazing! You won! You're going to Orlando!"

"We're going to Orlando! You're coming with me, nub! Didn't you read it? I can bring a friend," Sam said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I said we should go together. Who else will I take? Carly? She is terrified of rollercoasters," Sam said.

"But it says an adult has to come with us," Freddie said.

"Carly's coming, we'll figure it out later," She said closing the site as Carly came down.

"Okay, what's up?" Carly asked. "First you scream bloody murder then you run up to the studio and dragged Freddie downstairs. Now, you're being all secretive together. What is going on?"

"Oh, it was just a cool Harry Potter fan video I had to show Freddie," Sam lied easily. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Oh, okay. Can we go get ready for the show? It starts in two minutes," Carly said going back upstairs.

________________________________________

"No!"

"It's the only way!"

"I don't want her to come."

"It's either that or we don't go. Plus, I reread the email; she doesn't have to come to the park with us. She can go do all the other stuff while we enjoy the park."

"But I still have to be in the same room as her for FOUR days! Plus the plane rides!"

"Sam, it's the only way. Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine. I'll be over in five to set ground rules for her."

"Sam-"

"Five." Sam hung up the phone and slipped on her shoes. She stuck her keys and phone in her pocket then went out the door. She arrived at Bushwood in three minutes. She made her way up to the eighth floor. As she came up to Freddie's door, it opened.

"Hey," He said opening the door all the way so she could come in. "Glad you didn't come through the window."

Sam grinned and went in. Mrs. Benson was sitting on the couch with Freddie's laptop on the coffee table.

"Hello, Samantha," Mrs. Benson said.

"Sam," She said. "Look, Mrs. Benson, if you have to go with Freddie and me to Orlando, we need rules."

"Yes, we do," Mrs. Benson said. "I understand you and Freddie want to be I the park by yourself and don't want me around so I will let you-"

"Yes!" Sam said grinning at Freddie.

"On a couple of conditions."

"Ugh, always."

"You will be back in the hotel an hour after the park closes each night," Mrs. Benson said.

"Not bad."

"And you have to call me every few hours," She said. "That's all."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly. "No calls every hour?"

"You two are seventeen and I trust Freddie," Mrs. Benson. "Now, let's go get ready. We're going to Orlando!"

Sam squealed and hugged Freddie.

________________________________________

Mrs. Benson opened the door to their hotel room.

"Wow," Sam said going in.

The room had a kitchenette, a little sitting area, and two full size beds.

"This room is amazing!" Sam said. She dumped her things down by the bed closest to the window then looked in the fridge. "There's no food in here!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It's a hotel."

"Don't worry, Sam, we're meeting with the person who set this up at a restaurant," Mrs. Benson said.

"Good."

________________________________________

"Tomorrow you will be able to go in the park. You and your friend will get a certain amount of money to spend. Tomorrow you can go to the front of the line of the Flight of the Hippogriffs, the next day the Dragon Challenge, then finally the Forbidden Journey. You will be able to eat in Three Broomsticks every day and I think that's it," The contest guy said. He took out two envelopes and handed them to Sam. "Here is your money. You can pick up your shirts after you ride the Forbidden Journey. Enjoy your trip." He stood up, nodded at Mrs. Benson and left.

Sam ripped opened one of the envelopes and counted the money. "Oh my gosh! We get 300 bucks!"

"Alright!" Freddie said.

________________________________________

"Come on, Fredward!" Sam cried trying to pull Freddie forward.

"Wait, Sam, let's get your picture made in front of the castle. This is a great angle," Freddie said taking out his Pearphone.

"Freddie, there is a line to get into the park! We have to get there," Sam whined.

"Please, Sam?"

"Fine." Sam stood in front of the castle and smiled (sort of) as Freddie took the picture.

"Now, let's get both of us. Excuse me, can you take our picture?"

Sam groaned as Freddie gave the phone to a stranger. He came up beside her, put his arm around. "Smile, Sam." She groaned but smiled. "Thanks," Freddie took his phone back then led Sam to the line.

"Why couldn't we just go in?" Sam asked. "We got front of the line passes for the rides but not to get in?"

"That doesn't seem fair but at least the line is moving fast," Freddie said as they moved close to the front. "Look, I bet we will get in next."

When they made it up to the front, the guy waved them in. Sam and Freddie looked around in awe. It looked just like Hogsmeade in the movie. It had fake snow on the rooftops. The workers were dressed in robes. Two were holding a snowy white owl puppet. There were people lined up to take pictures with them. There was a cart of butterbeer. There were dress robes in the windows that they wore in the movies.

"Oh my God!" Sam and Freddie said. "This is amazing!"

"Picture!" Freddie said holding his phone out and snapping a picture of them two.

"Let me see!" Sam said looking at the phone. "That's a good one!"

"I'm posting it on Mybook," Freddie said typing on his phone.

"But Carly. She thinks your visiting a college and I'm in Las Vegas with my mom."

"Carly doesn't get signal at her granddad's nor does he have internet," Freddie said. "Now what to do first."

"Let's ride the Flight of the Hippogriff!" Sam said taking out the passes. "Then we can enjoy the places to shop."

"Let's go," Freddie said leading her to the Flight of the Hippogriff. The guy told them to present the passes when they got up there. They walked through.

"Freddie, it's the car!" Sam cried.

Freddie looked and saw the blue car. "Picture!"

Sam groaned but went up to the car. She put her arms up like she was shrugging but smiled. "Okay, come here."

Freddie went up beside her and held the phone out. He took the picture. "Look, Hagrid's hut. Smile, Sam."

Sam grinned at the phone. "Okay, let's go!" She made her way to the ride. "Look, Freddie, it's Buckbeak!"

Freddie came up to the mechanical version of Buckbeak who moved his head. "Awesome. Let me take a picture of him then we can go." Freddie took a picture then led Sam to the ride.

After they rode the ride, Sam pulled him to the line for Ollivander's.

"I want a wand and not a stick I got in the park. I want my wand," Sam said.

It took them an hour to get inside. After they both brought a wand, a show was on in a little area. The frog chorus was there. They were dressed in house robes and two were carrying the frog puppets.

"Record this, Fredward," Sam said before they started.

Freddie got out his camera to Sam who stuck her tongue then turned it to the chorus.

After the chorus performed, Sam led the way to Honeydukes. It took about ten minutes to get in.

"Oo, look, chocolate frogs! I want like four. Grab me a basket, Fredweird," Sam said.

Freddie handed her a basket then took one for himself. Sam filled it with four chocolate frogs, two Every Flavored Beans, two Fizzing Wizzbees, a couple of Sugar Quills, some ice mice, Cauldron Cakes, and much more. Freddie filled his with just about everything as well.

"Oo, Zonko's!" Sam cried going to the other side of the store.

There Sam and Freddie filled their baskets higher then checked out.

"I love these bags!" Sam said looking at Harry on the bag.

"We definitely made a dent in our money. It's a good thing I've been working all summer," Freddie said counting the rest of his money. "Ready for lunch?" Sam's stomach rumbled. "I take that as a yes," He said chuckling leading her to Three Broomsticks.

The rest of the day, they spent taking pictures and shopping.

________________________________________

"Come on, Freddie," Sam said rushing to the Dragon Challenge.

"I'm coming!" He said trying to catch up with her. "Look, Sam, it's like we are in the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Freddie, it's the Goblet of Fire. Your phone!"

Freddie took out his phone and took a picture of him and Sam. They made their way through, looking at the props and taking pictures. They got to the part where you decide the blue or red coaster.

"Blue," Freddie said as Sam said "Red."

"Why red?" Freddie asked as Sam asked "Why blue?"

They both shrugged then laughed.

"Arm wrestle to see which one?" Sam asked.

"Um, how?"

"Thumb wrestle then," Sam said holding out her hand.

"Fine," Freddie said taking it. "Go." It took five seconds until Freddie pinned her thumb. "I win. Blue it is."

Sam stuck her tongue out but led the way.

________________________________________

"That was awesome!" Sam cried. "Best rollercoaster ever!"

"Yeah, it was," Freddie agreed. "Want to get some butterbeer?"

"Yeah! I want the souvenir cup!" Sam said pushing Freddie forward.

"Use the money they gave you and get it," Freddie said not wanting to pay.

"No, that's for t-shirts and stuff. You are buying me butterbeer in a souvenir cup," Sam said.

"Fine, let's go," He said giving in and going up to the cart. "Two butterbeers in a souvenir cup."

They got their butterbeer and went by the train.

"Picture," Freddie said. He asked a stranger then stood by Sam. They held up their butterbeers and pointed to them, making funny faces. He took his phone then led Sam to a shop. There they decided to buy school ties, scarves, and pins.

"Which house?" Sam asked holding up a Gryffindor tie and a Slytherin tie.

"Slytherin," Freddie said without hesitating.

"Really?" Sam asked. "I need to be sorted. Fine, which one looks better on me?" She held up the two ties to her neck.

"Still Slytherin," Freddie answered.

"Then you're Gryffindor," She said putting the tie in his hand along with a scarf. "Oo, look, key chains!"

________________________________________

"This is so cool!" Freddie said moving the camera to the greenhouses.

"Just wait until we go inside. I heard we see Dumbledore's office," Sam said walking in the castle. "Look!"

"Wow," Freddie said the camera going every which way. "Look at the statue!"

"It has the symbols of the houses!"

"Look the hour glasses!"

"Look the entrance to Dumbledore's office!"

"Dumbledore's office!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Oo, Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione!"

"Shh, Sam, they're talking!"

"Such a cool story!"

"Look the Fat Lady and she's moving!"

"The Common Room!"

"The Sorting Hat!"

"And it's talking! I love this place!"

"Oo, we're coming up," Freddie said turning off his camera and putting it in his pocket.

________________________________________

"I never want to leave this place!" Sam exclaimed as they sat on the wall outside the castle. She set her three bags beside her. "Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom, the pictures move, Honeydukes, Zonko's, Ollivander's, Dervish & Banges, I love it here!"

"I do too. I never want to leave," Freddie said taking out his camera. "We should put this on iCarly."

"Turn it here and record," Sam said. Freddie turned the camera on. "Hey, peoples. I'm Sam with Freddie at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando. This is our third and last day here but we put this video to show how unbelievably awesome it is here. Come into the shot, Fredward."

Freddie moved the camera to show both of them. "Hi, guys! This place is amazing! All Potterheads should come here."

"Well, enjoy. Bye," Sam said.

Freddie turned off the camera. "Well, we brought just about everything, rode the rides, and saw the shows. What now?"

"Let's take some pictures and post them on Mybook," Sam said taking his phone.

________________________________________

Carly threw her purse on the coffee table then went over to her computer. She immediately went on Mybook. She checked her notices then looked through her news feed.

Sam Puckett: Having so much fun! Never want to leave!

Freddie Benson and Marissa Benson like this.

Gibby Gibson: Shirtless party!

2 people like this.

Gubby Gibson: Happy Birthday!

5 people like this.

Freddie Benson added 50 new pictures to the album Harry Potter World.

Sam Puckett was tagged in Freddie Benson's album Harry Potter World.

"What?" Carly said confused. She clicked on the album. The first picture was Sam in front of Hogwarts. The next was both of them in front of it. The third was an angle shot of them in front of the castle. There was one them in front of props. Them by the train. Them by the Sirius Black poster, by Three Broomsticks. There was one of them pretending to bite a giant lollipop. One of Sam kissing a pink fuzzy thing. One with them and butterbeer in front of the train. One with them and a chorus. Them with the foreign school. Them in a store with ties on. Them holding bags. Carly finished looking and went back. She went to Sam's profile. Her profile picture was her and Freddie pretending to bite the lollipop. Carly read her statuses from the previous days.

Sam Puckett: Butterbeer is amazing! Got the souvenir cup from Freddie ;P

1 day ago.

Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Wendy Springer, and 3 others like this.

Sam Puckett: AHHHHHHH! I HAVE A WAND!

2 days ago.

Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, and 5 others like this.

Sam Puckett: Just arrived in Orlando! Can't wait until tomorrow!

3 days ago.

Freddie Benson, Marissa Benson, and 2 others like this.

"Spencer!" Carly cried.

Spencer came running out. "What is it?"

"Sam and Freddie are in Orlando! Together!"

"What?"

"Come look," Carly said waving Spencer over. She showed him the pictures and Sam's statuses.

"Go to Freddie's profile," Spencer said.

Carly clicked on Freddie. She noticed his profile picture was him and Sam wearing ties in a store. She and Spencer then read his statuses.

Freddie Benson: Photoshoot with Sam Puckett ;P

Today.

Sam Puckett, Wendy Springer, Marissa Benson, and 2 others like this.

Freddie Benson: Butterbeer and the Dragon Challenge :D!

1 day ago.

Sam Puckett and 5 others like this.

Freddie Benson: Can not believe I'm in Harry Potter World! I feel like I just went into the book!

2 days ago.

Sam Puckett, Gibby Gibson, and 2 others like this.

Freddie Benson: Orlando! Tomorrow, a dream come true!

3 days ago.

Sam Puckett, Marissa Benson, and 3 others like this.

"See! Photoshoot with Sam Puckett! They're in Orlando together! Why didn't they tell me?"

"Cause you don't like Harry Potter," Spencer suggested. "At least they're getting along."

Carly sighed and nodded in agreement.


	5. iPotterhead

Freddie was asleep. Dead asleep. He was on his stomach with the covers kicked off. One of his pillows was on the floor, the other next to him. He was sound asleep until his phone buzzed. He groaned and went to reach for it but fell on the floor instead. He groaned and untangled himself from the covers. He sat up and looked at his phone.

3:30 AM

From: Sam

To: Freddie

Open your door, nubface.

"Huh?" Freddie wondered but pulled himself from the floor. He snuck out to the door and opened it. There was Sam in an oversized Cuttlefish t-shirt and green plaid shorts. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I was at Carly's-"

"Carly is in Alaska visiting her dad."

"Yeah, I picked the lock. Anyway, I was at Carly's on her computer, looking through the pictures we took at Harry Potter world when I got an idea," She said.

Freddie groaned. "Fine. Come in. Mom has to wake up at six so be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah," She said but quietly followed him to his room. There she saw the sheets and pillow on the floor. "What happened here?"

"I fell off the bed when you texted me and don't you dare laugh. You'll wake up my mom," Freddie said closing the door then going to pick up the sheets.

Sam held up her hands innocently then plopped on his bed.

Freddie sighed then sat down in his desk chair. "So what's your idea?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"That's a surprise," Freddie said.

Sam shot him a glare.

"Sorry, it's 3:30 in the morning. I'm a little grumpy."

"Anyway, I was thinking that we do something for us and other Potterheads on iCarly," Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Well you know we have iBlogs, iVideo, and stuff like that?" Freddie nodded. "We should put up an iPotterhead tap. Me and you can post videos, pictures, and forums to discuss with the fans about Harry Potter. We can talk about favorite book, character, movie, least favorite. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea but Carly," Freddie said. "She won't be too happy about it."

"So? She can create her own tap. This is will help us. I don't know about you but I'm going through post-Harry depression," Sam said.

Freddie looked at her for a few minutes then sighed. "Fine, let's do it."

"Great! Let's go!" Sam said standing up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Carly's."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Freddie shook his head but stood up. He grabbed his laptop and camera then followed Sam to the door. At Carly's door, Sam opened the door and led him up to the studio. There Freddie plugged up his laptop and got started as Sam set up the camera to the tripod. A few minutes later, Freddie looked up.

"iPotterhead is a go. Ready to do a video?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded and stood in front of the camera. Freddie tossed the remote to her. "Improv?"

Freddie nodded and turned on the camera. "Hey, guys, it's Freddie"

"And Sam here. iPotterhead is a place where you iCarly and Harry Potter fans can talk with Frednub and me."

"We will be posting videos of our favorite HP moments along with a video I put together of Sam and mine's visit to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

"We will also discuss our favorite book, movie, character, villain, scene along with our least favorite."

"You can join our discussion with our iHPforums down below. Then after we post the video and the forum, Sam and I will join in on the forums."

"My username is SamPuckett and Freddie's is FreddieBenson. If there is anybody else posing to be us, they are liars. This is a way for us Potterheads to deal with our post-Harry depression."

"See you back soon," Freddie said as he and Sam waved. He turned off the camera. "Alright, I'll upload it."

Sam nodded as he took the camera and started working on his laptop. "Have you finished editing our video from Harry Potter world?"

"Yeah, I finished it last night. I already have it on my laptop if you want to see," Freddie said still working.

"That would be great. We could upload tomorrow," Sam said getting a beanbag and sitting down.

"Good idea," Freddie said. A few minutes later he said, "Done." Not hearing an answer, he looked up. Sam was asleep on the beanbag. He chuckled then turned off his laptop. He went over to Sam and picked her up bridal style. He carried her downstairs and to Carly's room then decided she didn't need to stay here alone. He carefully carried her to the Shay's living room. He opened the door then went into the hallway slowly, closing the door. He then struggled to open his apartment door and closed it with his foot. He slowly carried her to his room then laid her down, pulling the covers on her. "Night, Sam," He whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

"'Hey, peoples. I'm Sam with Freddie at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.' _Sam threw her hands up then the camera moved to the castle. Next was a picture of Sam and Freddie on there first day. Hedwig's Theme started playing in the background as it went back to Sam on the wall. Freddie came into the shoot._ 'Hi, guys!' _Next was a picture of them in front of the castle in the park. Next was them in Honeydukes pretending to bit a lollipop._ 'This place is amazing!' _Freddie's voice said in the background. Next showed them by the train, a poster, Three Broomsticks. The photos continued with the music in the background and Freddie's voice saying_ 'This place is amazing' _and Sam's saying_ 'Unbelievably awesome' _Finally the pictures ended and went back to Sam on the wall._

'This is our third and last day here but we put this video together to show how unbelievably awesome it is here. Come into the shoot, Fredward.'

Freddie appeared. 'Hi, guys! This place is amazing! All Potterheads should come here!'

'Well, enjoy. Bye!' _Sam finished. She and Freddie waved."_

Freddie turned off the video. "Well?"

"That looked great, Freddie!" Sam said.

"Thanks. I worked really hard on it. I'm editing the videos of the Frog Chorus and the Triwizard Pep Rally. Ready to put it on iPotterhead?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, of course but first how many people checked out the video last night?" Sam asked.

"Let me check," Freddie said typing away. "Wow, already 500 views and all of them commented."

"That's awesome!" Sam said. "This is going to be so popular!"

"Let's put up the video," Freddie said. He started uploading the video as Sam went to sit in the beanbag.

"Hey, Freddie, can I ask you something?" Sam said playing with her water bottle.

"You just did but go ahead."

"Why did you take me to your apartment last night?" Sam asked looking down.

"I didn't want you to be alone in this apartment."

"Well I usually am."

"Yeah and now I know you are so that's not gonna happen again," Freddie said looking up and smiling. "Any time Carly is gone and you don't want to stay at home, you can come to my apartment."

"But doesn't your mom check on you every hour or something," Sam said looking up in surprised.

"She usually goes in early in the morning for work so she has been sleeping a lot," Freddie said. "Most of her swifts start at like two in the morning."

"Oh, good," Sam said as Freddie continued to upload the video. "Is she working tonight?"

"Yep. She goes in about three tonight. She'll be in bed at about seven tonight," Freddie said. "Want to stay again?"

"Yeah. My mom's new boyfriend creeps me out," Sam said.

"Okay, video's up. Want to go get lunch?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy then stood up and dragged him out of the studio.

* * *

Carly dropped her bag on the floor. She went over to the computer and logged onto iCarly. Spencer came in carrying the rest of the bags.

"Uh a little help, Carls."

"Sure," Carly said hopping off the stool. She grabbed some bags then took it to her room. She went back to the computer. "iPotterhead? What's that? Spencer?"

Spencer came out. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Look!" She pointed to the iPotterhead tap on .

"When did y'all create that?"

"We didn't unless Sam and Freddie did something while I was gone," She said clicking on it. "There's two videos."

"Click on the first video uploaded."

Carly gave him a duh look then pressed play. She watched Sam and Freddie in their pajamas explain how it is a way for them to discuss Harry Potter stuff.

"Why are they in their pajamas?" Spencer wondered. "And how did they get in?"

Carly looked at Spencer again then shook her head. She pressed play on the second video. She watched an edited video of Freddie and Sam at Harry Potter World with their pictures.

"This is a cool idea!" Spencer said. "We should go to Orlando!"

"Who cares! I can't believe they didn't ask me!"

"Carly, they are part of iCarly too."

Carly crossed her arms and glared at Spencer. "I'm going to talk to Freddie," She said storming off across the hall. She opened the door, knowing Mrs. Benson was working and Freddie usually left the door unlocked. She looked around the living room, hearing voices. She walked up to the door listening.

"One fan suggested we should discuss the things they cut from the last movie," She heard Freddie say.

"Such as Teddy!" She heard Sam's voice.

"Still mad about that I see. What are you doing?"

"Just be still."

"Ow, Sam. That hurts."

"Sorry, it won't come out. I'm almost done anyway."

 _What are they doing?_ Carly wondered. She opened the door. Her best friends looked at her as she glared at them. They were on Freddie's bed. Freddie's laptop was open in Freddie's lap. She had a pen in one hand and Freddie's wrist in her other. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Carly, how was Alaska?" Freddie asked.

Carly crossed her arms.

Sam sighed and finished doing whatever she was doing on Freddie's arm. "There. Now, Carly-"

"Don't you 'Now, Carly' me. iPotterhead? Why the heck did you do something without my permission?" Carly cried. "And why are you in Freddie's room wearing Freddie's shirt?"

"Oh, I spilled BBQ sauce on mine," Sam said putting up her pen. "And it's not a big deal. You can create your on tap."

"What about not keeping secrets?" Carly asked. "What about telling each other everything?"

"You were in Alaska in the middle of the ocean!" Sam cried standing up. Freddie's shirt came down to her knees.

"Are you two dating behind my back?"

"What? Carly, no!" Sam said. "We are just hanging out. Since you were gone, I got bored. I came up with iPotterhead so it would help me with Harry Potter ending. And why do you care if Freddie and I are spending so much time together?"

"I'm lonely!"

"I'm sorry, Carls," Sam said her face softening. "How about we go to Build A Bra tomorrow?"

"Yay," Carly said getting excited. "I forgive you two. Just one more question. What were you drawing on Freddie's arm?"


	6. iPottermore

On July 31st at 8 o'clock PM, Sam opened her laptop. She waited for it to load then opened up the Pottermore website. 'Due to overwhelming demand, you cannot access Pottermore right now. Please be patient whilst we try to connect you. This page will refresh in 15 seconds.' "What?" Sam said reading the site. She waited 15 seconds and another and another. She groaned in frustration. She picked up her new phone and called Freddie.

" _You can't get in either, can you?"_ He said as soon as he answered.

"No, I've waited about two minutes," She said.

" _Yeah, that is soo long."_

"Grr."

" _Sorry."_

"Is there anything you can do?"

" _No. We just have to wait."_

"Waiting bores me."

" _What do you want me to do?"_

"Entertain me until it's up."

" _Okay. I didn't see you today. Where were you?"_

"Oh, my mom is trying to be a better parent so she made me hang out with her all day. It was horrible"

" _Better then what I did. My mom made me do a puzzle with her."_

"We went to a bar."

" _Oh."_

"Yeah. We didn't talk much. Ugh, I wish this will load."

" _It will soon."_

"Are you eating?" She asked hearing him chew on the other line.

" _Yeah. I got hungry."_

"Aw. I don't have anything to eat."

" _Want to come over?"_

"Can't. My mom is still up with her new boyfriend."

" _Oh. Sorry."_

"I'll live. Maybe. Hey, it's up!" Sam looked at the website. '"7 books, 7 days, 7 chances. Day 1 registration is now closed.' When did it open?"

" _I don't know. Let me figure this out."_

Sam heard typing on the other end. She held her phone between her head and shoulder and opened a new window. She opened Mybook and logged in. "Hey, Gibby and Tasha are exclusive now."

" _What? How?"_

"I don't know," She said knowing exactly what he meant by how.

" _Okay. I figured it out. There is this thing called the Magical Quill. There is a clue for seven days. Type the answer to the clue in a website and it will lead you to where the quill is. Once you find it, you will go to the registration site where you can registrar early and gain early access."_

"Awesome. When does the next clue come out?"

" _Um, one o'clock in the morning."_

"Tonight?"

" _Yeah."_

"Ugh, I can't stay up tonight. Carly and I are getting up early to go back to school shopping."

" _I can't either. I have work."_

"Maybe we can do Clue 3 then?"

" _Maybe. I have to go. See you tomorrow?"_

"Of course. Bye."

" _Bye."_

Sam hung up then turned off her laptop. She lay down in bed then fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sam immediately crashed on the couch. Carly set her bags down then went into the kitchen.

"Ham sandwich?" Carly asked her.

"Double," She said. She lay down, exhausted.

"Yo," Freddie said walking in. He put his backpack down and sat down on the chair. "Work was exhausting today."

"Yeah, waiting on nerds sounds so hard," Sam said rolling her eyes.

Freddie rolled his eyes back. "It is if they are too stubborn to listen to you like you are."

"Haha," Sam said glaring at him.

"Anyway, I found out when the next clue will be out," He said.

"Really?" Sam asked sitting up. "When?"

"Two o'clock tonight."

"Ugh," Sam groaned. "I doubt I can stay up. Can you try to keep me up?"

"If I can keep myself up, then yes," Freddie said.

Carly came back with two sandwiches. "Hey, Freddie, how was work?"

"The worst!"

* * *

"Can't-stay-up-much-longer!" Sam whined to Freddie over the phone.

" _Only one more hour, Sam_ ," Freddie yawned.

"I can't do it!" She said lying down. "I'm so tired! Shopping with Carly is awful!" She turned off her laptop and put it down on the floor beside her bed.

" _Yes, you can. Just one hour,"_ Freddie encouraged. _"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm tired too. Let's just do Clue 4."_

"Can I stay over tomorrow?"

" _Yeah. Mom leaves at one."_

"Awesome. Goodnight." She hung up and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Sam stretched then grabbed her bag and phone. She then headed out to Bushwell. There, she hid in the lobby until Mrs. Benson left. She headed up to the eighth floor and as soon as she got to Freddie's door, it opened.

"It comes out nine o'clock Eastern time so it will be six o'clock here," Freddie said as soon as they got in his room. "We can wake up at five thirty."

Sam nodded and plugged her laptop on the far side of the bed. She then took out her pajamas. "I'll be back." She went into the bathroom and changed into white, blue, and purple striped shorts and an oversized Harry Potter t-shirt she brought at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. She came out and threw her clothes on his desk chair. She noticed Freddie was already in bed, asleep. She crawled in the other side and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam, wake up." She groaned, feeling someone shake her. "Sam, come on. Wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes to see Freddie peering over her. "Morning, Princess Puckett."

She groaned and picked up her laptop. Freddie got up and did the same. They both turned it on and opened the Pottermore site.

"Now, we sit here and refresh it every few minutes then refresh like crazy once it is six," Freddie said.

Sam groaned again then laid her head on his shoulder. "Pull up Mybook."

Freddie nodded and pulled up another window. He logged on to Mybook.

News Feed (300+)

Carly Shay: Back to school shopping with Sam Puckett,

_Like this._

Comment:

Sam Puckett: Dislike

_Gibby Gibson likes this._

Brad Prentice: Working on while Freddie is working.

_3 people like this._

Gibby Gibson like iCarly and theSlap

Freddie Benson: iCarly now has an official Mybook page. Like iCarly now!

_20 people like this._

Comments:

Carly Shay: Yay!

Sam Puckett: Nice, Benson!

Spencer Shay: That's awesome! I'm so proud of you guys!

_Marissa Benson likes this._

Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, and Brad Prentice are now listed as employees of iCarly.

Carly Shay has been added as creator and co-host of iCarly.

Sam Puckett has been added as creator and co-host of iCarly.

Freddie Benson has been added as creator and tech-producer of iCarly.

Shane West posted a video of Taylor Swift- the Story of Us: Loving this song

Comment:

Freddie Benson: More like loving this girl

_Gibby Gibson likes this._

"Okay, I'm bored of Mybook," Sam said as she refreshed Pottermore. "Go to Twitter."

Freddie logged off Mybook and went on Twitter. His twitter (at Freddie Benson) was already up.

"You changed your profile picture," Sam said.

"Yeah, a week ago."

"Oh. I don't pay attention," She said looking at his picture. It was him holding a camera, mostly the camera. All you could see of him was the top of his head. "Hey, it's six o'clock."

They both pulled up Pottermore and started refreshing. They refreshed for ten minutes when Sam groaned.

"Ugh, why won't it come up?" She asked.

"It will. Let's just not move from this spot until we enter," Freddie said.

Sam's stomach growled. "My tummy disagrees," She said pointing to her stomach.

Freddie laughed. "Keep on refreshing and I'll fix you bacon."

Sam grinned as Freddie got up.

* * *

One hour and twenty minutes later, Sam was feed and Freddie was still refreshing. Sam was currently tweeting an annoyed tweet.

"It's up!" Freddie cried.

Sam jumped and went to Pottermore and refreshed.

"'How many students take part in the Triwizard Tournament during Harry's fourth year? Multiply this number by 28.' Let's see," Freddie said thinking. "Four times twenty eight…112. Type http:/ / quill. pottermore. com /112 in."

"Okay," Sam said typing it in. A Sony site pulled up. Sam scrolled through it. "Um, dude, I can't find the magical quill!"

"I can't either," He said clicking on the links. "Do you follow MuggleNet on Twitter?"

"Yeah."

"Pull them up. They are usually very trustworthy."

"Okay." Sam pulled up MuggleNet. "They can't find it either…They're investigating…Okay now they are saying to type it in again."

Freddie did. "It took me to registration. Go now."

Sam quickly typed it in and started to registrar. "Oo, I'm magical." She picked her username and went to her email to await her "owl." "I feel eleven again."

"Me too," Freddie said pulling up his email. "Even though we can't get in for a couple weeks, it was worth getting up early and waiting two hours."

"What?"


	7. iPotterhead 2

Sam laid in the beanbag with her laptop in her lap. She was reading the comments on iPotterhead. It had been a month since they started it. Freddie put the pictures and videos of their visit to Harry Potter world but they haven't gotten a chance to do a forum yet. Freddie was working at the Pear Store and was starting college applications. Carly was forcing Sam to start hers as well. The fans seemed so excited about it and were demanding for them to start. Sam really wanted to start as well. That's why she was sitting here in the studio at two o'clock in the morning the night before school started. She had texted Freddie five minutes ago and was waiting for him and his camera. Right on cue, a sleepy Freddie came in with his camera and laptop. He was wearing his pajamas as well.

"You know, we can't do this all the time especially when school starts. Senior year is stressful," He said putting his camera and laptop on his cart.

Sam put her laptop down and stood up. She tugged her other Harry Potter shirt down. "I know but I really want to start this for me and the fans."

"I get it but next time not at two in the morning, alright?" Freddie said turning on his laptop. "You're lucky I was awake working on an essay."

"Dude, school hasn't started yet!"

"It's for college," He said setting up the camera in front of the table and chairs Sam set up. "In a year, we'll be going."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sam said sitting in the chair with Order of Phoenix in front of her.

Freddie shook his head and smirked at her then turned on his camera. He sat by her with Goblet of Fire in front of him. "Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2." He pointed to Sam.

"Hey, guys, Sam and Freddie here. We know we promised videos and discussion forums but there haven't been any. If you follow us on Twitter, you will know that we've both been busy. Fredhead here has been working and working on college stuff. Carly has been forcing me to work on college stuff." Sam stuck her tongue out after she said this. Freddie chuckled. "So we really wanted to post the first discussion before school starts so here it is. Freddie."

"We want to know what is your favorite book? Why? In that book, what is your favorite part? Sam, what is your favorite book?" Freddie asked turning to Sam.

"Mine is Order of Phoenix," She said holding up the book. "I like it because it shows how even though Voldemort knows about the connection, Harry still fights it and still has hope. I think my favorite part would be the fight for the prophecy."

"I like how you think, Sam," Freddie said. "That's a good point. Harry still is positive even with Voldemort in his head. He still trusts his friends. And the movie is really good."

"Yes it is. It's done really well," Sam agreed. "What about you, Freddie? What's your favorite book?"

"My favorite book is Goblet of Fire," Freddie said holding up the book. "I like how J.K. Rowling introduces different wizards in the tournament. My favorite part is the Quidditch World Cup."

"You are such a boy," Sam said. "Of course you would like the World Cup. I do like Goblet of Fire. All the tasks are dangerous and awesome. And of course more wizard schools."

"Well that's it for our favorite books. Now we want to hear your favorite book. Go down to the forum and answers the questions. Sam and I will join the discussion," Freddie said.

"And remember I'm SamPuckett, one word and he's FreddieBenson, one word. Well bye." Sam waved as Freddie turned off the camera. She hoped down and waited as Freddie went to post the forum.

"Okay, it's up. We'll look and join the discussion soon."


	8. iMeet Rupert and Matthew

Sam was walking in the mall with Carly when she saw the poster. She screamed, tore down the poster, and ran to Bushwell. She ran all the way to the eighth floor and burst through the Benson's apartment.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," She called to the lady on the couch.

"Hi, Sam," Mrs. Benson said confused as she watched the girl ran into Freddie's room.

Freddie was at his desk when she busted in. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam thrust the poster into his hands.

"Oh my gosh. Is this true?" Freddie asked standing up and reading it.

"Yes! We can go see Rupert Grint and Matthew Lewis at the Seattle mall!" Sam said jumping up and down. "Can we go? Please?"

"Well, duh," Freddie said. "Wait."

"That's your thinking face," Sam squealed as Freddie went over to the computer. "Whatcha thinking?"

"I'm going to email them and see if they will be on iCarly," Freddie said typing away.

"Yes!" Sam said grabbing the other chair and sitting next to him. "If we can have them on iCarly, we can be even more popular."

Freddie chuckled, still typing. "Alright. Done. Now we just need to wait for the responses."

"It better be soon. I'm dying," Sam said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I can tell. You're gonna have to leave now. I have to go to work," He said standing up and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Aww," Sam said pouting. "Check your phone constantly and call me as soon as they email back."

"Yes, ma'am, now out," Freddie said lifting her out of the chair and leading her out. "Bye, Mom. I'll be back later."

"Bye, sweetie. Be careful," She said still looking at Sam confused.

"Bye, Mrs. Benson," Sam said sweetly as Freddie dragged her out of the apartment. "Ugh, I hate being nice to your mom."

"At least you're trying," Freddie said. "See you later."

"Have fun at nerd world," She said opening Carly's door.

Freddie stuck his tongue out and left.

* * *

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" Freddie yelled running up the stairs to the studio. Sam was leaning against the hood of the car, watching Carly play Violin Hero. He ran over to her and shoved the phone in her face. He watched her eyes read the email then her face light up in excitement.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed jumping up and down. "We're going to have Rupert Grint AND Matthew Lewis on iCarly!"

"Wait, what?" Carly asked putting down her violin.

"iCarly is going to have Rupert Grint and Matthew Lewis from Harry Potter on the show!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Ron and Neville," Sam clarified.

Carly still looked confused.

"The red head who is Harry's best friend and the dorky one who became hot," Sam explained.

"Oh," Carly said in realization. "How are we getting to meet them?"

"Well, they are going to be in town and doing a meet and greet at Seattle mall. I emailed their management and asked for them to be on the show. They said we get to go backstage at the meet and greet to meet them then the next day they will join us for iCarly," Freddie said.

"Why are we going backstage if they will be on iCarly?" Carly asked.

"We need to plan and discuss iCarly with them," Freddie said.

"Oo, we have to plan!" Sam said excitedly.

"Sam wants to work?" Freddie and Carly said at the same time.

* * *

"They are right in here, getting ready," The guy said leading the gang to a trailer outside. He knocked then went in. "Rupert, Matthew, this is the iCarly gang, Carly, Freddie and Sam."

The two Potter boys stood up and went to shake their hands. Rupert was wearing an 'I Seattle' shirt with a leather jacket over it and jeans. Matthew was wearing his team shirt with a jacket over it and jeans.

"Nice to meet you," Rupert said. "Since I found out we were going to be on the show, I looked it up. It's very funny."

"Thanks," Carly said sweetly.

"I love Harry Potter. You two are great," Freddie said.

"Thank you," Matthew said. "It's been great. So sad to see it go. Except for the fake teeth. I'm not sad to see those things go."

The trio laughed along with Matthew and Rupert.

"You two are so funny," Sam said. "It is such an honor to meet you two."

"Thanks. So what are we going to be doing?" Rupert asked.

* * *

***Twitter***

SamPuckett: Just met Rupert Grint and Matthew Lewis. Don't believe me? Here's a pic.

FreddieBenson: Guess who met Rupert Grint and Matthew Lewis today. No really. Here's proof.

CarlyShay: Even though I'm not a Harry Potter fan, these guys are so funny and sweet.

iCarly: Sam here. We have a HUGE surprise for you tomorrow night.

Gibby: Carly just told me about the show tomorrow. It's gonna be sick!

SpencerShay: Cleaning the house for a special guest. Watch iCarly tomorrow night to find who it is (or are)

iCarly: Freddie here. For those wondering what's up with website, you'll find out tonight.

CarlyShay: So excited about tonight. Sam and I are getting ready…well I am. Sam is being silly.

SamPuckett: Tonight, Tonight!

FreddieBenson: Two hours!

Gibby: Helping Spencer "clean"

iCarly: We are bouncing off the walls right now. Find out why tonight on our Live webshow.

* * *

Sam couldn't sit still. She tried eating on couch watching TV then she moved to the kitchen, then she watching TV then she moved to the kitchen, then she watched Freddie finish redesigning the site then she ended up back on the couch.

"Sam, sit still!" Carly said taking out the cookies from the oven. "They'll be here in a minute. Ow!"

"I'm too excited!" Sam said standing back up and pulling down her new green Penny Tee. Across her chest was 'Potterhead' in silver. "Spencer is going to be taking pictures, right?"

"Yes, for the tenth time, Sam. Ow, these cookies are really hot," Carly said trying to put them on a plate.

"You're suppose to let them cool first, Carls," Sam said watching Carly as she picked up another, screamed ow, and then did it again. Sam shook her head. "Let me do it. Go put on the Penny Tee."

"I don't wanna," Carly whined. "You made it mean."

"Carly-"

Carly slammed the cookie down and stormed upstairs. Freddie chuckled from the computer.

"She can act just like Spencer," He said.

Ding. Dong.

"They're here!" Sam cried. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Matthew Lewis and Rupert Grint. "Hey, guys!"

"Hello, Sam," Rupert said coming in, Matthew following.

"Are you ready for iCarly?" Sam asked excited.

"We are," Matthew said.

"Awesome. Spencer! Bring the shirts!" Sam yelled. "We made you two shirts. Freddie, the cookies."

Freddie sigh, stood up, and walked to the kitchen. He came back with the plate of cookies.

"What are those shirts?" Matthew asked pointing to Freddie's shirt and nodding to Sam's.

Freddie looked down at his blue Penny Tee that said 'Potterhead' in black. "There Penny Tee's. Sam and Carly usually come up with them. Sam and I did these. I'm in Ravenclaw on Pottermore and Sam is in Slytherin that's why they are blue and green. Carly, Gibby, and Spencer have one on too."

"Spencer, the shirts!" Sam yelled again. "Want anything to drink? Freddie will gladly get it for you."

"No, thanks," Rupert said as Spencer came down with a blue and pink shirt in his arms. He was wearing a black tee with 'Wizard' written in white.

"Hope one of you likes pink," Spencer said.

Rupert and Matthew looked at each other. Matthew sighed.

"I'll take it," Matthew said taking the pink one. He and Rupert looked at the shirts. Both of them said 'I <3 iCarly.' Rupert's wording was pink, Matthew's blue.

"We got the idea from Rupert's shirt yesterday," Sam said.

"These are awesome," Rupert said. "You want us to wear these?"

"Will you?"

"Of course," Matthew said. "Where can we change?"

Spencer pointed to his room. The British boys left as Carly and Gibby came down. Both were wearing yellow shirts. Gibby's had 'Potterhead' while Carly's had 'Leftover' on it. She pouted as she came down.

"You guys are so mean," She said. "Are they here?"

"Yep, they are changing into their shirts," Freddie said.

"Great. I'll get the camera," Spencer said. "And set it up upstairs." He ran upstairs humming 'Hedwig's Theme.'

Rupert and Matthew came back out in their Penny Tees.

"Hello, Carly," They said.

"Hi, guys. Ready for iCarly?" She asked.

"Yes," They said.

Freddie clapped his hands. "Let's go!"

* * *

"And now!" Sam said. "It's time for the biggest thing iCarly has ever done!"

Carly rolled her eyes but smiled. "You are probably wondering why we are wearing these special special Penny Tees and why our website looks different."

"And that's because we have two special guests here with us today who will help us finish the show!" Sam exclaimed.

"Please give a big iCarly welcome to-"

"Rupert Grint and Matthew Lewis!" The girls yelled at the same time. The boys came out of the room and went on either side of them.

"Hello!" They said.

"Aren't they adorable?" Sam cooed hugging Rupert. "Before we go on with rest of the show, Freddie and I are going to interview them."

Carly looked at her confused. "Wait, what?"

"Give her that camera, boy!"

Freddie handed Carly the camera then went to stand by Sam who moved by a table. They all sat down.

"Can I just say what an honor it is to be interviewing you two?" Freddie said.

"Thank you," They said.

Sam grinned. "Okay first question is for Rupert. Do you mind when people call you ginger?"

"Um, no, not really. Jo made us cool so it doesn't bother me," Rupert said.

"Matthew, what was the worst thing you did on set?" Freddie asked.

"Well, in the first few movies, I wore a fat suit and fake teeth. That was very uncomfortable."

"Are you going to miss Harry Potter?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, of course. We grew up on set," Matthew said.

"I will miss seeing everybody, every year," Rupert said.

"I have a question for both of you," Sam said seriously. "When did you two get so hot?"

"Sam!" Freddie and Carly scolded.

Rupert and Matthew laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, enough with the questions," Freddie said going back to take the camera.

The rest of the show was filled with funny segments with the two British boys. Spencer took pictures as fast as he could with all segments. Finally it was time to end the show.

"Well, it's time for us to leave," Carly said.

Sam pressed the 'Aww' on the blue remote. "But thank you Rupert and Matthew for coming."

"It was a pleasure to be here," Rupert said.

"Until next time. Bye."

"See ya."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

"And we're clear," Freddie said. "Great show, all of you."

"And we have to leave," Matthew said.

"No!" Sam cried.

"One last picture!" Spencer said going to set it up so they can all get in.

* * *

iCarly: Amazing show tonight! Amazing memories! And here is a picture of all of us:

The picture showed Spencer on the left like he rushed in, Gibby, Sam, Rupert, Matthew, Freddie then Carly.


End file.
